Escenas robadas
by SombraSST
Summary: Viendo las últimas temporadas de esta serie... ¿Nunca os ha parecido que algunas escenas han sido realizadas con otros personajes pero que claramente quedarían mejor siendo Regina quién las protegonizara? Eso es lo que quiero hacer en este pequeño espacio que estoy escribiendo aquí. Aceptaré sugerencias de más escenas que os parezcan robadas.
1. Conjunto 1

_**Este fic no es un fic propiamente dicho. Más bien es una crítica a algo que he estado viendo en las últimas temporadas. Algo que, espero, no sea el único fan de SQ que ha percibido. Se ve cómo Hook interpreta escenas que quedarían mucho más apropiadas para Regina. La que pongo a continuación, es la que más me atormenta, y la que ha hecho que me decida a postear esto. Y si estáis de acuerdo... me gustaría saber qué escenas os parece a vosotros que han sido robadas... y así podré añadirlas.**_

* * *

 **Esta escena tiene lugar en el capítulo 5x07, justo antes de que Emma se encamine en su misión con Merlín, con el objetivo de enfrentarse al ser oscuro.**

 _Emma Swan_

El corazón me latía desbocado. Querría decir que no tenía miedo. Que no temía a la oscuridad que, dentro de mí, era cada vez más fuerte. Ya había hecho daño a Henry, había usado la magia negra, y sentía que estaba perdiendo. Las palabras de Merlín me aterraban. Él había sido claro. Tenía que enfrentarme al primer ser oscuro… y si perdía, todo se iría al traste. "Sin presiones", como había dicho.

Me giré al escuchar pasos, y me encontré con Regina acercándose a mí. Por alguna razón, me reconfortaba. Era la única que parecía entender lo que me estaba sucediendo. La única que me seguía mirando de la misma forma.

_ ¿Estás lista?_ Me preguntó, acercándose._ Merlín dice que volveréis para el anochecer.

_ Sí…_ Tragué saliva.

_ Por cómo lo dices parece un viaje más largo de lo que suena._ Dijo ella._ Parece que necesitarás ayuda.

_ ¡No!_ Dije. Ya era peligroso poner a Merlín en peligro. No quería que Regina se involucrase._ Es algo que debemos hacer solos.

_ Me alegra ver que se preocupa por mi seguridad, señorita Swan._ Añadió, con tono cortante, para luego, hacer una pausa y serenarse._ Pero no me refería a eso.

_ ¿Entonces a qué?

Regina suspiró y se llevó la mano la mano a la nuca. Se quitó el collar que llevaba al cuello y me lo tendió. Yo la observé, aun dejando que lo sostuviese en el aire.

_ Cógelo._ Me dijo, mirándome.

_ Pero… Ese es el anillo que Daniel te dio._ Dije, en un susurro.

_ Sí… lo es. Y es lo que me ha ayudado a seguir el camino correcto en muchas ocasiones estos años._ Lo dejó caer sobre mis dedos._ Me enseñó lo que duele perder a un amor verdadero. Y no quiero que tú lo olvides.

Regina miró al suelo y yo asentí, colocándome el anillo al cuello. Para ella representaba su amor verdadero… pero para mí, era algo distinto, para mí representaba que debía llevárselo de nuevo, representaba que había gente esperándome. A mí, a Emma… no al ser oscuro. Me di la vuelta para irme, cuando sentí que Regina me llamaba una vez más.

_ No se pierda, Sheriff Swan. No quiero tener que despedirla.


	2. Conjunto 2

**_Me alegra saber que os ha gustado. Aquí tengo otra escena que, personalmente, me ha matado ver, como supongo que a todos._**

* * *

 **Esta escena tiene lugar en el capítulo 5x08, ya que, francamente, la escena de Hook… apesta, sin más. Y me hace perder la fe en la humanidad.**

 _Emma Swan_

Las dos mitades de la espada estaban ante mí. Por fin dejaría de ser un problema. La chispa relampagueó, y las armas empezaron a fundirse. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Regina y entonces, observé como la reina se desplomaba. Mi única verdadera amiga, la que me comprendía. Dejé caer las dos mitades de la espada al suelo y me agaché, delante de Regina. No lo entendía.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ Le pregunté a Merlín. Que no parecía en absoluto sorprendido.

_ Arturo hirió a Regina con su espada cuando la retenía._ Intervino el mago.

_ Pero… era sólo una herida._ Dije, en un susurro.

_ Excalibur se forjó para romper la magia que prolongase la vida. Sin excepciones.

_ Pero Regina no…_ Susurré.

_ La maldición..._ Susurró ella.

La maldición le había dado veintiocho años de vida más de los que debería haber vivido. El cabello de la reina se blanqueaba ante mis ojos. Y era culpa mía. Como todo lo que pasaba. ¿Acaso iba a poder vivir con esa muerte a mis espaldas?

_ No te preocupes, Regina… arreglaré esto.

Tomé a Excalibur con la mano y la alcé, transportándonos a ambas hacia un claro. Regina me miraba, casi parecía suplicarme que me detuviese.

_ No hagas esto, Swan._ Me decía, mirándome a los ojos._ Ya he vivido bastante. He tenido una vida envuelta en tinieblas… y no quiero volver a vivirla.

_ Pero… ¿Qué pasa con todas las personas que te necesitan? ¿Qué pasa con Henry?_ Le espeté, tratando de conseguir que me escuchase.

¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que sin ella me sentía perdida? Ya se lo había explicado, más de una vez. Necesitaba a mi amiga, a la que me hacía ver las cosas con claridad. No era capaz de soportar un futuro sin ella.

_ ¡Emma!_ Consiguió gritar_ Te lo ruego, no hagas esto.

_ Lo siento… no tengo otra elección.

Alcé la espada y esta relampagueó. El nombre de Merlín se borró del arma y fue sustituido por el de Regina. Y esta, envuelta en tinieblas, desapareció ante mis ojos. Yo misma había cambiado. Había dado el último paso hacia la oscuridad.

 _Mucho tiempo más tarde_

 _Regina Mills_

Sentí pánico cuando Zelena me clavó aquellas tijeras de podar. Pero mucho más cuando no sentí ningún dolor al respecto. El pánico se hizo generalizado cuando miré a los ojos de Emma y prácticamente pude leer lo que estaba pensando. Me quité las tijeras del pecho y recogí a Excalibur del suelo. Bastó un simple toque, y mi nombre hizo acto de presencia en mitad de la espada.

_ ¿Entiendes ahora por qué tenía tanta prisa por liberar la oscuridad?_ Susurró Emma._ Lo hice por ti.

_ ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Emma?_ Pregunté, en un susurro.

Nunca me había sentido tan furiosa y asustada en mi vida. La ignorancia me había protegido. Estaba acostumbrada a la magia negra que corría por mis venas. Y sí, había notado que mi poder era más fuerte aquellas semanas. Pero ni de lejos habría podido llegar a pensar en que me había convertido en el ser oscuro. Nada parecía indicarlo.

Me giré hacia Zelena, pero había sido lo bastante astuta como para desaparecer. Emma, en cambio, seguía de pie, atrapada por la tinta de calamar que había encontrado tras uno de sus cuadros. Un escondite pésimo, a decir verdad.

_ Regina… por favor… perdóname.

_ ¿Cómo podría perdonarte esto?_ Le espeté, apartando la mirada._ ¿Acaso sabes lo que has hecho, Swan?

_ Salvarte…_ Nos miramos a los ojos, y sentí como se me encogía el corazón.


End file.
